Shiver
by BaikenCasual
Summary: A oneshot teaser for a friend. Might be continued...Depends on the reaction.YURI Dont like it? dont read it. GardeniaNatsume
1. Chapter 1

**!TEASER WARNING!TEASER WARNING!**

**(This is just a teaser chapter, at least for now. R&R if you want continuation)**

"...G-Gardenia...?" Natsume backed against the wall slowly, away from the advancing woman. She said nothing, of course. Gardenia rarely spoke.

"...what're...y-you...?" panic began to tinge her voice as gardenia slowly, slowly, rested her palm against the wall next to the girls head. She leaned close, bringing her lips close to her ear.

"Whatever I want."

The combination of her low, husky voice and the closeness of her body made Natsume shiver. Gardenia shifted herself, removing the hand from the wall and firmly taking hold of Natsume's chin, wrapping an arm around her waist. Staring down into her confused, and slightly terrified green eyes.

"Gard-eni...mmmh!" Further protest was shut off at that, as Gardenia's lips crashed down on hers. The hand on her chin forced her mouth open, and her tongue pushed inside, hungrily devouring her. Her arm moved from Natsume's waist now, Sliding up, under her shirt, stroking her stomach. Natsume gasped for air as the older woman finally pulled back, one hand still firmly holding onto her chin, the other resting against her stomach.

"Your resolve wilted quickly…"

Natsume shivered, her body tense with…Anticipation? Fear? Lust? She wasn't sure anymore. She shifted, trying to ease herself away from the woman clearly dominating her.

"I-…I…" Natsume began, unsure if she really wanted to do this. Granted, every part of her wanted this, right now…She wasn't sure how far she'd let it go. She knew if she gave even the slightest admission of control to the woman, she'd take it, and these pauses would end.

"You what…?"

Natsume squinted her eyes shut tightly, biting her lower lip, then pushed herself up, against Gardenia, as much as she could.

"I want you to take me."


	2. Chapter 2

Gardenia stared down at her, and Natsume silently panicked, wondering if she had done something wrong. There was no movement from Gardenia, no words, though that wasn't surprising…But the look in her eyes had changed. Staring up into those intense crimson orbs, Natsume began to open her mouth to speak;

"Gardeni…Mmmh!" Further speech was cut by a violent, bruising kiss.

Gardenia's arm slid around her waist, holding her firmly to her, the kiss losing its violence and steadily becoming deeper, more passionate, and more desperate, as Natsume began to kiss back. It was only when Natsume pulled herself away to gasp for air did the kiss actually stop.

Gardenia watched her, gasping for breath after the kiss. Her lips were purpling slightly, but, considering how roughly she had just kissed her, that wasn't surprising in the least. Reaching up, she tilted her head up gently, and lightly placed her lips against Natsume's neck. The desperate whimper that accompanied that prompted another kiss, just under the first, and when Natsume's hand found the back of her head, and attempted to force her to kiss her neck again? She was rewarded appropriately, as Gardenia began to nibble lightly on the patch of sensitive skin. And Gardenia gained her own reward-The soft moan escaping the young girl's mouth was more than enough to make her want to continue. Gardenia shifted her hand, down, across her neck, down her collarbone, to cup a single, soft breast in her palm. Natsume shifted herself forward, and moaned again, prompting a gentle squeeze from Gardenia's hand, another moan, and the hand began a slow, gentle massage, as Gardenia continued the soft kisses along her neck.

Natsume shifted, and mm'ed softly, snuggling gently into the warm body next to hers. She felt a slender, toned arm slide around her waist, and it prompted her to open her eyes. Gardenia was awake already, staring at her with those intense red eyes.

"Good morning."

Natsume couldn't help but smile at her voice. Gardenia never spoke unless she respected someone greatly, and Natsume pressed herself against her, closing her eyes.

"Good morning, Gardenia."

"You slept well…?"

Natsume paused, and, unable to resist, giggled a soft:

"When I slept…"

And much to Natsume's shock, Gardenia actually _chuckled_ at that.

"Mm. Yes, I did have a hand in that, so to speak."

Wait a moment. Gardenia…Was…Joking? Natsume stared at her in surprise for a moment before dissolving into a soft fit of giggles. Gardenia was being…Kind. It was a pleasant change from her usual harsh outlook.

"Gardenia?" Natsume's voice was soft, and was greeted only by the raising of a single eyebrow.

"Did you do this…Because you like me, or…because of something else?"

Gardenia's eyes darkened, without even a shift of her head, or her expression, she was glaring at her. And Natsume knew she had done something wrong this time.


End file.
